Zelda Fight Scene
by Fury of Heaven
Summary: Just a little scene that I want some feedback on, in case I decide to write more...


_The summer sun made its way to the glorious peak of the sky. It shone down heavily on the gleaming sword resting in the hands of a young warrior. The blade held in his left hand was now a shade of deep crimson, caused by the intense battle that raged on around him. He had slain many of his enemies, mostly unmatched, for he had been training in the ways of the swordsman since he was ten years of age. This opponent was different however – stronger, smarter... more cunning. The young soldier was a towering six foot ten, but his adversary struck true terror into the hearts of all those that crossed his path. He stood at a massive seven foot five, and carried two scythes as his weapon of choice. He had evil, red eyes that seemed to penetrate into the hearts and souls of those that caught the hard end of his cold stare. The younger of the contestants, known by others as Link – the Hero of Time, wore a traditional green tunic, which represented his homeland of Kokiri Forest. He had a valiant heart, and was accompanied only by those whom he fought with. This man knew he would only get one chance of defeating his opponent, as the longer he wasted fighting, the more men he lost. As the fighting around him condensed, the youthful fighter isolated the main adversary. The entire battle seemed to stop; those who had a chance paused to inspect the confrontation between the two leaders of the forces. The victor would win the war; neither side had the morale to continue once their leader had fallen. They stood twenty metres apart, but both could feel the venom from the other's powerful stare. With a fearsome yell, the warrior lunged himself towards the burly man, who returned the instinctive action. With a devastating blow to the head, the young hero was knocked to the ground, dazed. He bravely fought, parried and counter-attacked, alternating between his shield and his sword to make the battle more unpredictable, until he could make it to his feet. His senses regained, he threw himself at the adversary, this time on the offensive. The hilt of his sword connected with the Dark Lord's neck, sending him backwards. As he regained his balance, the King of Evil, also known as Ganondorf, swung around, lashing violently with his scythes. The first scythe battered the Hero's left hand out of the way, eliminating the threat of a counter-attack. As he continued to spin, his right scythe struck Link in the face, drawing blood. Because Link had instinctively moved back, the blade merely scratched him, bleeding considerably yet not enough to prevent his rage. Ganondorf, having returned to a comfortable stance, sliced at Link's feet. Link back-flipped to escape, but when he hit the ground he launched forward, holding his sword with both hands. Ganondorf saw this coming, and used his left scythe to stab into Link whilst he was still in the air. The weapon was stopped, however, by the shield which was secure on Link's right arm. Link pushed away the scythe with all his might, and followed through with his sword in order to pierce the ribcage of his opponent. Although off-balance, Ganondorf bravely deflected the blow with his right scythe. The hero's entire body was now exposed to Ganondorf's second blade. Stepping out of the shadows, a new figure approached. As the scythe made its way to penetrate the young man's ribs, the large man cried out in pain, and instantly the blade dropped to the ground. The new figure, still hidden by the black shadows that covered his face, gave the hero a subtle nod. The hero understood, as it was his destiny to destroy the Evil King. As the Dark Lord made his way to his feet, preparing to attack, the hero readied his defences. Ganondorf, putting on a short burst of speed, surprisingly fast for the heavy build he possessed, raised his scythe, focusing only on the warrior's head. He swung victoriously... and missed entirely. The warrior sidestepped the blow and came through with an attack of his own. The legendary blade he wielded made its way deep into the ribs and eventually the heart of the Dark Lord. Triumphant, but terribly wounded, the hero dropped unconscious to the ground. The light around him turned grey, and then black. _


End file.
